La Chanson Du Soleil
by v0yag3r
Summary: she's going to get them. can they stop her before there are more deaths?


La Chanson Du Soleil

_Good morning_

"Good morning, my beautiful dreamer." Rinoa whispered to her lover as she lightly caressed his cheek. She rose from bed and walked to the window. It was a beautiful morning at Balamb Garden. Peaceful. Calm. _Finally._

"Unnnngh… Good morning, Rinoa." Squall said through yawning and stretching as he sat up in bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful. It's such a beautiful day!" she announced in a chipper tone while still gazing out the window. "Let's go-" She stopped midsentence as she turned to him. She froze. Squall was completely pale and bruised. His Eyes were red and bleeding.

"Huh?"

She blinked. His skin shone in the morning sun. His eyes looked at her with purity.

"Umm… uhhh…" She muttered as Squall embraced her. "Let's-" She was once more interrupted by a kiss from him. She pressed her body against his as they shared the moment. After, she pulled back and looked at him. His warm smile was as genuine as ever. "Weird." She thought.

"So what were you saying?" Squall asked as he walked to the bed and put on his underwear.

"Oh, right," Rinoa began, "ummm… let's get everyone together today. We haven't really seen anyone in quite a while. Hmmmm… How long has it been?" She thought back to the dark castle and that horrible woman with her piercing eyes. Her horrible voice. Her black wings. The possession. "I don't think we've seen anyone since that ball Cid threw here at the Garden after things were back to normal."

"It's been almost a month, hasn't it?" Squall asked as he scratched his head. "I've been so busy, well, we've all been so busy trying to get things back in order that we haven't really had time to stay in touch."

Rinoa slipped into her panties and Squall's white shirt. "Yeah, we all have so much to do… and undo. " She flipped her hair. "We could all use a break from this. I know you and Xu have been working like crazy, especially since Headma… errr… Cid isn't here anymore."

"Quistis could get things in order if she would just come back." Squall sighed as he sat down on the bed. "heh… especially with that crazy fan club of hers. They'd bust their asses to help her with everything."

Rinoa chuckled. "Just like what my Knight does for me?" The sorceress rose off the ground and floated to him.

Squall reached for her but she faded in front of him. "Your magic…" He began, "it's really evolved."

Her arms materialized around him and she hugged him from behind. "Yeah. Dr. Kadowaki has been researching the effects that it's been having on my body. Nothing negative, so far. Hopefully, I'll be able to help even more, should another sorceress decide to compress time. haha"

Squall turned around and lay on top of her. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You're already a huge help, you and your dog."

-"BARK, BARK!"

"Errr… Angelo."

She laughed. "Thanks mister. I try." They kissed. "But really, let's contact everyone. I wanna catch up with them."

She walked to the bathroom as Squall put his clothes on. She turned on the water and splashed some on her face. The door closed behind her. After she finished washing up she threw her towel in the hamper and walked to the door. It wouldn't open. "Very funny, Squall." She said as turned the knob several times. "Ugh. Sometimes I wish you hadn't come out of your shell." She knocked at the door.

"hmmm?" Squall sat on the floor and slipped on his boots. He looked at the door. "You okay there, ma'am?"

The knob grew hot and burned Rinoa's hand. "Ouch… Damn!" Steam came off of the knob and the door opened. "I think I… uhhh… almost burned the door down"

"Amazing." Squall laughed sarcastically as he got up off of the floor and went into the bathroom.

Rinoa put her clothes on and waited for her lover to come out. "Hmmm… I guess I still need to focus on getting my magic under control," she thought as she looked at her had, red from the burn.

Squall rubbed his face as he came out of the bathroom. "You wanna go get some breakfast before we start contacting everyone?"

"Sure." Rinoa responded while looking at her hand. It shimmered in a white light, and the redness was gone. She grabbed Squall's hand, and the couple walked out the door.

**Not much to review, but the gesture would be appreciated. **


End file.
